


What Kinda Rounds?

by Cola_Shark



Category: Terraria
Genre: I dont think im the only one ever but, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Terraria - Freeform, Terraria porn, Voodoo doll, and crave it endlessly, as i am a gay man, does this even exist in written form, terraria needs more gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Shark/pseuds/Cola_Shark
Summary: The arms dealer buys the guide voodoo doll from the player and they do some stuff ooo
Relationships: Arms Dealer/Guide (Terraria)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	What Kinda Rounds?

**Author's Note:**

> Dont judge me, we all have a crush on the guide and everyone with a dirty mind has thought of fuckin the guide with that doll 
> 
> Just turns out the arms dealer did it first

"I heard there is a doll that looks very similar to the guide somewhere in the underworld. I'd like to put a few rounds in it." The arms dealer chuckled with sinister glint in his eye, leaning back in his chair with a mug of ale swishing around in his hand. The player, whomst only came forward to buy some extra bullets, noticed they had an extra voodoo doll on hand. Multiple trips to hell has filled up an entire chest of those guides in preparation. It wouldn't hurt to spare one for their good buddy, Darius, right? 

In a burst of impulsivity, the player sells the arms dealer one of their voodoo dolls, to the dealer's surprise. "Oh damn! Never thought you'd actually get it. Thanks pal!" He smiled, and went onto to sell the ammo as intended. Once the player left, Darius inspected the doll a little bit more. It was a crude imitation with some split ends but it did it's job. He didn't know if he should actually test this thing out now, since people would often walk straight into his room during the day. Darius tucked the doll in his pocket for now, sitting back in his chair and waiting for night to fall again. 

Meanwhile, Jake, the unsuspecting guide, feels some pressure on his back and chest. Trips to the nurse has made Kayla mad trying to find the cause, but to no avail. Maybe it's nothing? 

\----------

Everyone settles back into their humble wooden houses, set up as a basic hotel made by any new Terraria players. Darius smiles to himself and pulls out the doll, not caring about how he just yanked at it from its neck. 

Jake choked for like a split second.

Darius placed the doll down on the table, his smile faltering and fading into puzzlement. He didn't actually think of what he wanted to do to this doll. He did say he wanted to pop some caps into it, but at this time of the night? He'd get yelled at. He pulled out a handgun, mindlessly poking and prodding the doll out of boredom. Jake must be feeling very uncomfortable. He smiled to himself at the thought, just shimmying the gun down the doll's tummy. That asshole always thinks he knows everything all the time. It's annoying, Darius thought to himself. 

Out of pure spite and immaturity, Darius starts rubbing the crotch of the doll with the gun, suddenly hearing a yelp from down below. He jumped, removing the gun for a moment and looking down. The player placed Jake right below him when making these rooms. He didn't think the walls were THAT thin. After a few seconds of shock, a smile crept back on his face as he placed the gun back on the doll's crotch, slowly rubbing in circles and trying to listen for any sounds Jake might make. "Interesting..."

"What..? Is-- oh god, nngg!" Jake let out another embarrassing sound, covering his mouth. While he was below everyone, the player did make these walls one block thin, and he couldn't risk the embarrassment of everyone hearing the guide moan. Darius felt his face heating up hearing these sounds, not understanding why this was entertaining him so much. He thought he was straight...but this? This wasn't bad at all. 

Darius removed the gun, grabbing the doll and getting up. He wanted to hear these sounds a little easier. The dealer slowly opened his door to avoid noise, hopping down the platform and creeping towards Jake's door. He pressed his ear against it, pressing two fingers on the doll and rubbing. Jake was struggling to stand, holding onto the table and squeezing his crotch. He gritted his teeth to compensate for his hands, but sounds slip out anyway, to Darius' amusement. Jake couldn't stop mumbling his confusion, confused as to what was happening to him and why. 

Darius had a wide smile, his face pretty red. He was aware he had a hard on but ignored it for now, focusing on pleasing the guide. Fuck, he'd kill to see what that jerk looks like now with his hands down his pants, but he could only listen. 

"O-Oh god, hnngggff!! Aah...Hhaah..." Jake panted, squirming and getting down on his knees. He kept gripping both the table and his erection with his other hand, little tears at the edges of his eyes. He somewhat gave up covering his sounds. He simply hoped people were fast asleep and the minimal muffling would do it's job. Alfred the merchant might come and question him, but that's fine. 

Darius caught an idea, removing his fingers for a quick moment. Jake gasped, existing in this frustrating limbo of relief and sadness. Why did he want to actually cum to whatever this is? It was shortlived though, as Darius dragged his tongue along the crotch of the doll. Jake yelped and his hips jolted forward, shutting his eyes as he felt something psuedo-wet dragging across his cock. He could barely comprehend what happened, but he wasn't spared any time to ponder as it happened again. It felt so weird he had to remove his hand, covering his mouth once again. 

"O-Oh god, please-- again!" Jake didn't even know who he was talking to. He was so out of it at this point, and all he was thinking about was cumming in his jeans. Darius bit his lip, finally gripping his cock and pumping. He gave the doll another lick and paused, hearing the guide begging not to stop. Darius gave the doll a kiss on the fake lips and licked there again, and this time without any long pauses. Jake was shaking like a leaf, his eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging open. "Oh god, oh fuck! I'm gonna c-cum, I'm..!" He yelled, his hips jerking foward again as he felt his cock spurt small pumps of semen in his pants. He pulled back, his body feeling too weak to hold itself up. He let go of the table, letting his arms flop behind him as he took a few shaky breaths. 

Jake was slowly recovering physically, but his mental was already screaming. Jake looked down, feeling his entire face heat up. He couldn't believe he came in his pants like that. He felt powerless, especially since he still has no idea what even happened. Jake had a small after-moan in defeat, sitting in his wet puddle of shame. 

Meanwhile, Darius was leaning a little too much on his door, fiercely jacking off and huffing. To both of the men's surprise, Darius fell back into the Guide's house, the door failing to hold back his weight for any longer. Darius hit the back of his head, groaning in pain and dropping the doll. He held the back of his head, his cock still in his other hand. Darius looked up at the frightened guide, his face growing as red as his. "...shit...uh-" Darius scrambled to his feet, staring at Jake's mess in awe. Jake's eyes were wide, dashing around the room until they land on the voodoo doll the arms dealer once carried. 

"Did...did you do that to me?" He spoke in near disbelief, looking back at Darius. Darius tried to play it cool, but he couldn't with his whole cock out. 

"Uh...listen! It was the player who sold it to me! I just got curious, that's it!" 

"You were...getting off to me, right?" Darius didn't know where this conversation was going. He really expected the guide to get up and choke him. Jake squirmed and rubbed his thighs together, looking down. 

"Um...maybe? But I'm not gay! Just...compensating for the dryad rejecting me. Ah shit, that doesn't sound cool at all." Darius was running his fingers through his hair, averting his gaze. Jake started crawling over to him, just as confused as the other man standing in front of him. He should be angry at him, he's made him make the most embarrassing sounds he's never made before outloud. He was sure the Truffle npc couldve heard him from all the way up there. But maybe...that was the reason he was doing this. God, he never felt that powerless before. He needed to feel that again soon. Jeez Jake is fuckin' kinky.

Jake got close enough to take ahold of Darius' cock, smiling up at him. "That...was really nice. You haven't came yet, right?" He started pumping his cock as he spoke, hearing Darius groan. "Do you need help with that?" Jake smiled to himself. He felt extra degraded with the cumstain still visible on his crotch. Darius didn't know what to do with his hands, he was just in awe by what he's done. He could tell himself he was straight all day, but he knew how much he needed this right now. 

Jake kept his eyes on the taller man, watching sweat pour down his face and his facial expressions. Eventually he came, getting the cum all over Jake's face. Both men were sweaty and tired now, and Jake finally managed to stand up. He wiped the cum off, glancing at the arms dealer. 

"Shall we never speak of this again?" Darius gave him an awkward smirk, beginning to put his dick back in his pants.

"I wouldn't say never, I would like to see you again eventually.." Jake's voice was gentle but mischievous, a small smile on his face. "But next time, warn me before you use this thing, okay..?" He handed him the doll, his face growing red. The arms dealer took it back, giving him a confused look. 

"Why're you giving this back to me?"

"All I want is for you to give me a heads up first. And don't hurt me, please," Jake chuckled. "I'm gonna go change now. See you in the morning." He ushered Darrius out his house, locking the door properly this time. Darrius smiled to himself, stuffing the doll back into his pocket. 

Poor Jake


End file.
